Pantera
Pantera Información general Origen Arlington, Texas, EUA Géneros que abarca su estilo Thrash metal Glam metal (Inicios) Groove metal Periodo de actividad 1981 - 2003 Discográficas Metal Magic Atco Atlantic Records Eastwest Records Miembros Phil Anselmo Dimebag Darrell † Vinnie Paul Rex Brown Pantera fue una banda de thrash metal procedente de Arlington, Texas (Estados Unidos), que permaneció activa desde su formación en 1981 hasta la disolución del grupo a causa de los enfrentamientos verbales entre los hermanos Abbott y el vocalista Phil Anselmo. El estilo del grupo fue variando con los años, pasando del hair metal y glam metal de finales de los años '80 hasta el groove metal y thrash metal durante la década de los '90, periodo marcado por la publicación de Cowboys From Hell en 1990, el cual ya poseía las características antes citadas, además de ser el disco que los catapultó a la fama. La banda está considerada como una de las bandas fundamentales para asentar las bases del groove metal y una de las más influyentes formaciones de metal de la década de los '90.1 Pantera ha sido incluida en numerosos ránkings de importancia dentro de la historia del heavy metal y del hard rock, llegando al quinto puesto de la lista de la MTV de las 10 mejores bandas de heavy metal de la historia,2 así como aparecer en el puesto número 45 de la lista de VH1 a cerca las 100 mejores bandas de hard rock.3 Después de numerosas discusiones en el seno de la banda, Pantera se disolvió en 2003 y sus integrantes tomaron caminos distintos. Mientras Anselmo siguió con su proyecto Down, que ya había fundado durante su estancia en Pantera, los hermanos Abbott formaron el grupo Damageplan, que sólo editó un disco a causa del asesinato al comienzo de un concierto del guitarrista Dimebag Darrell por un perturbado, que luego sería abatido por la policía. Contenido ocultar 1 Biografía 1.1 Infancia de los hermanos Abbott 1.2 Formación: los años del glam y el hair metal (1981 - 1990) 1.3 Cambio de estilo: thrash metal y groove metal (1990 - 2003) 1.3.1 Cowboys from Hell (1990 - 1992) 1.3.2 Vulgar Display of Power (1992 - 1994) 1.3.3 Far Beyond Driven (1994 - 1996) 1.3.4 The Great Southern Trendkill (1996 - 2000) 1.3.5 Reinventing The Steel (2000 - 2003) 1.4 Ruptura y nuevos proyectos 1.5 Asesinato de Darrell 2 Características 2.1 Apariciones en la cultura popular 2.2 Críticas 3 Discografía 3.1 Álbumes de estudio 3.2 En directo y otros álbumes 3.3 Vídeo y DVD 4 Miembros 4.1 Actuales 4.2 Anteriores 4.3 Cronología 5 Referencias 6 Enlaces externos Biografía editar Infancia de los hermanos Abbott editarVince Paul Abbott y Darrell Abbott nacieron en Dallas, Texas, EE. UU., en 1964 y 1966 respectivamente, hijos de Jerry Abbott, un músico de country que poseía un estudio de grabación en Pantego, Texas, por lo que ambos hermanos se acostumbraron rápidamente al mundo musical. En un principio, Vincent, apodado Vinnie Paul se interesó por la batería, por lo que sus padres le compraron una. Su hermano Darrell se sintió atraído a su vez por la batería de su hermano, pero luego, al ver a numerosos guitarristas de blues desfilando por los estudios de su padre, prefirió la guitarra eléctrica. Ambos hermanos, amantes de la música rock de los '70 y del naciente heavy metal, con grupos como Kiss o Black Sabbath, decidieron formar un grupo musical que recogiese estas influencias, unidas al dominio que los Abbott iban tomando en sus respectivos instrumentos. Este sueño se hizo realidad en 1981. Formación: los años del glam y el hair metal (1981 - 1990) editarPantera fue formada en Arlington, Texas, en 1981, por el cantante Donnie Hart, los guitarristas Darrell Abbott (apodado "Diamond Darrell" o "Dimebag Darrell") y Terry "Terrence Lee" Glaze, el bajista Tommy Bradford y el baterista Vinnie Paul, hermano de Darrell. Empezaron tocando covers de Kiss y Van Halen, así como material propio encuadrado dentro del glam metal y el hair metal, en clubes nocturnos de Texas. En 1982, Hart abandonó la banda, y el guitarrista Glaze tomó la parte vocal. Poco tiempo después, Tommy Bradford fue reemplazado por Rex Brown, por ese entonces conocido como "Rex Rocker". Pantera se convirtió en una de las bandas favoritas del underground, aunque sus tours regionales nunca los llevaron más allá de Texas, Oklahoma y Louisiana. La banda empezó a telonear otros actos de heavy metal como los de bandas como Stryper, Dokken, y Quiet Riot, quienes en cambio promovieron el debut de Pantera, Metal Magic. Este álbum fue lanzado por el sello propio de la banda, con el mismo nombre, en 1983, y fue producido por el padre de los hermanos Abbott, Jerry Abbott, en los estudios Pantego. Luego, Pantera lanzó otros dos también desapercibidos álbumes: Projects In The Jungle y I Am The Night, en los que seguía dominando el glam metal en sus composiciones, aunque se fueron separando progresivamente de las de su disco antecesor. Este último disco, I Am the Night, vendió únicamente 25.000 copias, por lo que es en la actualidad una pieza de coleccionista. La influencia de dos discos capitales dentro del desarrollo del thrash metal (Reign in Blood de Slayer y Master of Puppets de Metallica) habían marcado la carrera de la banda hacia dicho estilo,4 en el que no cuadraba Glaze, por lo que fue despedido. Phil Anselmo, proveniente de New Orleans, fue su reemplazo como vocalista después de meditar la entrada de cantantes como David Peacock o Matt L'Amour. Con él lanzaron el álbum Power Metal (1988), en el cual se encuentra la canción Proud To Be Loud, escrita por el guitarrista de Keel, Marc Ferrari. El estilo de dicho trabajo se orientó más hacia una mezcla del hard rock de los años '80 y el naciente thrash metal, añadiendo además el estilo vocal de Anselmo, más áspero y rudo que el de Glaze. El posterior cambio estilístico de la banda hizo de estos discos casi piezas de coleccionista, llegando a ser relegados al ostracismo por la propia banda, ya que no aparecen en la discografía presente en su página oficial. Cambio de estilo: thrash metal y groove metal (1990 - 2003) editar Cowboys from Hell (1990 - 1992) editarPoco después de la edición de Power Metal, Dimebag Darrell se presentó a las audiciones de Megadeth, para formar parte del grupo liderado por Dave Mustaine. Darrell había puesto como condición que se uniese también su hermano Vinnie Paul, pero al tener Megadeth un baterista estable como Nick Menza, Darrell no fue contratado, siendo elegido en su lugar Marty Friedman. Phil Anselmo, segundo vocalista de Pantera, en un concierto con Superjoint Ritual el 14 de julio de 2004.Después de buscar durante un largo periodo de tiempo un sello que acompañase a Pantera en la grabación del siguiente disco de la banda,5 Mark Ross, que trabajaba para Atco Records, vio un concierto de la banda en un local de Texas y convenció a su empresa para que fichase al grupo. Atco aceptó, y la banda remató el año 1989 grabando su siguiente material en los estudios Pantego. Cowboys From Hell (1990) marcó un cambio drástico en la música de Pantera, que se decantó por un sonido más aguerrido y poderoso dejando atrás el glam, condicionado por la voz aguardentosa de Anselmo y los gruesos riffs de guitarra de Dimebag Darrell. Editado el 24 de junio de 1990, sus canciones más destacadas son la que da nombre al disco, Cowboys From Hell, Psycho Holiday, Cemetery Gates, Domination y Primal Concrete Sledge. Muchos fans, e incluso los miembros mismos de la banda, consideraron este trabajo como su debut oficial.1 Dimebag Darrell hizo sus riffs y solos más complejos, y Anselmo adoptó un estilo vocal aún más abrasivo que en Power Metal. Para presentar adecuadamente el trabajo, Pantera giró durante un tiempo con Exodus y Suicidal Tendencies, antes de abrir para artistas de la talla de Judas Priest, AC/DC o Metallica, tocando ante una multitud de más de 500.000 personas en Moscú para celebrar uno de los primeros conciertos de música occidental desde la caída de la Unión Soviética.6 Vulgar Display of Power (1992 - 1994) editarPosteriormente llegó Vulgar Display Of Power (25 de febrero de 1992), que presentó aún mayor madurez, más personalidad y estilo propio, acercándose ligeramente hacia el hardcore. En el disco destaca la ralentización de los tempos de sus canciones y el estilo aún más abrasivo y violento si cabe de Anselmo en la parte vocal. De este disco cabría destacar los temas Walk, A New Level, This Love, Mouth For War y Hollow. Los fans y críticos consideraron este trabajo como el mayor esfuerzo de la banda.5 Además, el público acompañó al álbum, llegando al 44º puesto en las listas del Billboard gracias, entre otros motivos, a la repercusión que tuvieron algunos de los vídeos del disco en la influyente MTV. Al poco de editar el disco, Pantera colaboró con el vocalista de Judas Priest, Rob Halford, para grabar el tema Light Comes Out of Black, que conformó la banda sonora de la serie Buffy, la cazavampiros. Para ello, Halford tomó la voz principal y Anselmo los coros. Después de esta pequeña incursión en el estudio de grabación, la banda se sumerge en una gira por Japón primero e Italia después, en la que compartieron escenario con estrellas del rock como Black Sabbath o Iron Maiden. Far Beyond Driven (1994 - 1996) editarTras Vulgar Display Of Power, en 1994 se publicó el disco Far Beyond Driven, ligeramente más directo y brutal que su antecesor, que debutó en el primer puesto del Billboard estadounidense y en las listas de Australia, convirtiéndose en el primer álbum de metal en conseguirlo. De este disco se podrían destacar los temas I'm Broken (nominada al Grammy en la sección de Mejor Interpretación de Metal en 1995), Becoming, 5 Minutes Alone y la versión realizada de la canción de Black Sabbath Planet Caravan. Con este disco ganaron un gran respeto entre los fans más acérrimos de la música más "brutal". La portada del disco, con una cabeza siendo atravesada por un taladro, causó gran impacto en su época En la gira de promoción del álbum, Pantera se embarcó en un tour por Sudamérica y en otro de los festivales "Monsters of Rock". Por esta época, Anselmo y los hermanos Abbott comenzaron a distanciarse, debido, según Anselmo, a unos dolores crónicos en la espalda que le impedían comportarse con normalidad. Para intentar solucionar estos problemas de espalda, Anselmo se volvió adicto al alcohol, algo que acabó distanciándolo más de los miembros de la banda según sus propias declaraciones.4 Esto provocó unas declaraciones suyas en un concierto en Montreal, Canadá, en las que dijo que "la música rap induce a matar blancos" ("rap music advocates the killing of white people").7 A raíz de estas desafortunadas declaraciones, Anselmo negó las acusaciones de racismo, pidiendo disculpas poco tiempo después,8 arguyendo que estaba borracho y que fue un error.9 Los médicos le recomendaron pasar por el quirófano para solucionar dichos problemas, pero Anselmo se negó ya que debería pasar un año en total reposo, por lo que comenzó a usar la heroína como un antibiótico y un reductor del dolor, volviéndose adicto a dicha droga. En 1995, Anselmo creó un proyecto llamado Down, paralelo a Pantera, junto con el bajista Todd Strange, los guitarristas Pepper Keenan y Kirk Windstein y el batería Jimmy Bower. Down editó su primer disco en septiembre del mismo año bajo el nombre de NOLA. Para el segundo disco del supergrupo, Strange sería reemplazado por el bajista de Pantera, Rex Brown, quien grabaría Down II: A Bustle in Your Hedgerow, cuyo título es uno de los versos de la conocida canción de Led Zeppelin Stairway to Heaven. The Great Southern Trendkill (1996 - 2000) editarEl siguiente álbum de Pantera, The Great Southern Trendkill, fue publicado en 1996 durante el final del auge del grunge y el surgimiento del rapcore y el nu metal. Cabe destacar los temas Drag The Waters (el único single del álbum y una de las canciones más famosas de la banda), Floods (con uno de los solos de guitarra más complicados de Darrell),10 War Nerve y los complementarios Suicide Note Pt. I y Suicide Note Pt. II, dos canciones dedicadas por el cantante Phil Anselmo a su adicción a la heroína. Anselmo grabó sus partes vocales en un estudio de Nueva York junto con Trent Reznor de Nine Inch Nails, mientras el resto del grupo grabó lo que restaba en Texas, una prueba más del progresivo distanciamiento que sufría Anselmo con respecto al resto de integrantes de Pantera. El 13 de julio de 1996, Anselmo sufrió una sobredosis de heroína una hora después de un concierto perteneciente a la gira que la banda estaba realizando a lo largo del estado de Texas. Su corazón se paró durante cinco minutos, aunque los médicos que lo atendían le administraron una fuerte dosis de adrenalina y fue enviado al hospital. Después de despertarse, Anselmo agradeció a sus compañeros de banda el apoyo recibido durante su sobredosis, aunque esto no hizo gran cosa en lo que respecta al distanciamiento de Anselmo con el resto de miembros, ya que los Abbott estaban avergonzados por el comportamiento del vocalista.4 En 1997 publican el disco en directo Official Live: 101 Proof, recopilando las mejores canciones de sus cuatro discos anteriores tocadas en la gira Tourkill entre 1996 y 1997, demostrando su brutal puesta en escena y su sonido en directo, uno de los puntos fuertes del grupo. También añadieron dos temas inéditos grabados en estudio, Where You Come From y I Can't Hide, ambas grabadas en 1997. Dos semanas antes de la publicación de dicho álbum, la banda consiguió su primer disco de platino de su carrera por Cowboys from Hell. Apenas cuatro meses después, Vulgar Display of Power y Far Beyond Driven consiguieron este premio también.11 Durante 1997, Pantera también tocó en el festival Ozzfest, siendo cabezas de cartel junto con Ozzy Osbourne, Black Sabbath, Marilyn Manson o Machine Head. Un año después repetirían la experiencia, tocando en el Ozzfest de 1998 junto con Slayer, Foo Fighters o Soulfly. A lo largo de estos dos años, Anselmo se embarcó en más proyectos paralelos, entre los que hay que destacar su colaboración como guitarrista en el álbum de Necrophagia Holocausto de la Morte, y ayudó a los grupos de black metal Viking Crown y Eibon. Por su parte, los hermanos Abbot y Rex Brown formaron Rebel Meets Rebel junto con el vocalista David Allan Coe, en el que añadieron sonidos country al sonido de Pantera. Reinventing The Steel (2000 - 2003) editarTras los rumores de ruptura del grupo debido a la gran cantidad de proyectos de sus componentes, el grupo contraataca con el que sería su último disco, Reinventing the Steel (2000), recuperando un sonido más pesado donde las raíces de Black Sabbath se sienten más que en sus últimos trabajos. Las canciones destacadas de este álbum son Goddamn Electric", Yesterday Don't Mean Shit, Revolution Is My Name (primer single y vídeo en el que se puede ver a los componentes en su pre-adolescencia pintados como los componentes de Kiss) y We'll Grind That Axe For A Long Time. Este mismo año, Pantera se volvió a embarcar en otro Ozzfest junto con Ozzy Osbourne, Incubus, Queens of the Stone Age o Black Label Society. Una vez finalizado el Ozzfest, la banda giró por Australia, Estados Unidos, Corea del Sur y Europa. Sin embargo, los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001 hicieron que la gira por Europa se cancelase, regresando los miembros de Pantera a sus hogares en Estados Unidos. Una vez en casa, los hermanos Abbott habían planeado componer y grabar otro disco con Pantera, algo que nunca pudo llevarse a cabo.12 Durante esta época, Anselmo fundó nuevos proyectos, como Superjoint Ritual, y editó el segundo álbum de Down. El batería Vinnie Paul expresó que Anselmo le había dicho que no giraría durante el tiempo que Pantera estuviese parada, algo que supuestamente rompió el cantante al organizar la gira de presentación del segundo trabajo de Down y el disco de Superjoint Ritual. Sin embargo, y según declaraciones de Anselmo, el descanso de Pantera y la realización de sus giras con Down y Superjoint Ritual se llevaron a cabo "de mutuo acuerdo".13 Ruptura y nuevos proyectos editarLa banda se disolvió oficialmente en 2003, cuando los Abbott se dieron cuenta de que Anselmo les había abandonado y que no retornaría. La ruptura de la banda no fue en absoluto amistosa y trascendió del mundo musical para llegar a informativos y periódicos de tirada general. Mientras Darrell y Vinnie Paul, junto con los técnicos de Pantera y demás ayudantes, juraron y perjuraron que habían intentado contactar por teléfono a Anselmo, éste adujo que nadie se había interesado por él. Tal fue el enfrentamiento entre Anselmo y los hermanos Abbott, que el vocalista, en una entrevista a la revista Metal Hammer, dijo: "Dimebag merece que le peguen una buena paliza". Anselmo diría después que fue un comentario irónico,4 algo que Vinnie Paul no creyó, empeorando más si cabe las relaciones entre los miembros de la ya desaparecida banda.4 En julio de 2004, Vulgar Display of Power alcanzó de nuevo el disco de platino, y The Great Southern Trendkill consiguió también dicha certificación.11 Un año después de la ruptura de Pantera, los hermanos Abbott fundaron Damageplan junto con Bob Zilla al bajo y Patrick Lachman como vocalista para editar un único disco, New Found Power, en 2004. Asesinato de Darrell editarDurante la gira de presentación de New Found Power ocurrió la catástrofe. El 8 de diciembre de 2004, exactamente 24 años después del asesinato de John Lennon, durante el concierto en el local Alrosa Villa, en Columbus, Ohio, Dimebag Darrell fue asesinado a quemarropa por Nathan Gale, un supuesto fan alienado de la banda que fue después abatido por un policía mientras portaba un rehén. Aparte del malogrado Darrell, tres personas más sufrieron heridas mortales, entre las que se encontraban Nathan Bray, un fan de la banda de 23 años; Erin Halk, empleado del local de 29 años de edad; Jeffrey Thompson, jefe de seguridad de Damageplan, con 40 años. Chris Paluska, mánager de la gira, y John Brooks, técnico de sonido de la batería, fueron también heridos por Gale. Esto provocó un "shock" entre los "fans" metaleros, convirtiendo a Dimebag Darrell en una leyenda. Tumba de Dimebag Darrell en Arlington, Texas.Aunque Anselmo declaró poco después del asesinato de Darrell que estaba meditando reunir a Pantera,14 Vinnie Paul dijo un año después que esa reunión "nunca pasará". Paul declaró también que era imposible una reconciliación con Anselmo.15 Características editar Apariciones en la cultura popular editarPantera ha aparecido en multitud de actos y programas de entretenimiento. La serie animada Beavis and Butthead incluyó los vídeos de las canciones "Mouth for War", "Psycho Holiday", "I'm Broken" y "This Love". En dicha serie, sus protagonistas comentaban los vídeos mientras las interpretaban. Aunque dichos personajes suelen comentar de forma negativa la mayoría de los vídeos que incluyen en su serie, con los de Pantera realizan una excepción al comentarlos relativa y favorablemente. "Walk" fue usada durante la retransmisión del programa de lucha libre Extreme Championship Wrestling por el luchador Rob Van Dam. La música de Pantera ha aparecido también en multitud de videojuegos, entre los que destacan Doom (en el que aparecen los temas "Rise", "Mouth for War", "Regular People (Conceit)" y "This Love", aunque todas ellas sin parte vocal), y Guitar Hero, en el que la canción "Cowboys from Hell" es una de las más difíciles de tocar. Por otro lado, muchas canciones de Pantera que no aparecen en ningún álbum oficial de la banda, sí lo hacen en las bandas sonoras de, por orden cronológico, Buffy la Cazavampiros, El cuervo (1994), Cuentos de la cripta, Strangeland, Detroit Rock City, Heavy Metal 2000, Dracula 2000 y La matanza de Texas (2003). También una canción parecida a "Death rattle" apareció en el capitulo Semana de prehibernación de la serie Bob Esponja. Críticas editarEl estilo de Pantera ha sido numerosas veces sometido a crítica debido al parecido de éste con el de la banda Exhorder. Muchos fans de dicha banda acusaron a Pantera de haber robado su estilo, el groove metal que luego popularizarían. Aunque el álbum que cambió el estilo de Pantera, Cowboys from Hell, fue publicado antes que el disco debut de Exhorder, Slaughter in the Vatican, dicha banda había editado anteriormente dos demos a finales de la década de los '80, cuando Pantera aún se encuadraba dentro del glam metal. La biografía presente en Allmusic dice que, si Exhorder hubiera tenido un presupuesto mayor de grabación y una gran compañía detrás, quizá se habría hablado de unos "nuevos Pantera".16 Otro músico que cree en un posible plagio de Pantera a Exhorder es Dave Mustaine, líder de Megadeth, quien lo dijo en una entrevista al canal MTV en 1994.17 En el polo opuesto se encuentra el crítico musical Brian Davis, quien trabaja para la emisora de radio de habla inglesa por internet, KNAC, al decir que existen algunas similitudes entre el sonido de Exhorder y el de Pantera, pero que decir que Pantera robó el sonido de Exhorder es excesivo.18 A pesar de la controversia que hubo en su día acerca de un posible plagio entre las dos formaciones, el vocalista de Exhorder, Kyle Thomas, declaró que no le importa la polémica que hay alrededor de su estilo, arguyendo que los miembros de Pantera y los de Exhorder son grandes amigos y que lamentaba la muerte de Darrell.19 Discografía editar Álbumes de estudio editarFecha de lanzamiento Título Discográfica 1 de enero de 1983 Metal Magic Metal Magic Records 1984 Projects in the Jungle Metal Magic Records 1985 I Am the Night Metal Magic Records 1988 Power Metal Metal Magic Records 24 de julio de 1990 Cowboys From Hell Atlantic Records 25 de febrero de 1992 Vulgar Display of Power Eastwest Records 15 de marzo de 1994 Far Beyond Driven Eastwest Records 22 de mayo de 1996 The Great Southern Trendkill Eastwest Records 14 de marzo de 2000 Reinventing the Steel Eastwest Records En directo y otros álbumes editarFecha de lanzamiento Título Discográfica 29 de julio de 1997 Official Live: 101 Proof Eastwest Records 23 de septiembre de 2003 The Best Of Pantera: Far Beyond the Great Southern Cowboys' Vulgar Hits!, en Europa fue publicado como Reinventing hell Eastwest Records Vídeo y DVD editarFecha de lanzamiento Título Discográfica 1985 The Hot 'n Heavy Home Video Metal Magic Records 1991 Cowboys from Hell: The Videos ATCO 1993 Vulgar Video Elektra 1997 3: Watch It Go Elektra 1999, 2006 3 Vulgar Videos from Hell Elektra/Rhino 2007 Dimevision - Vol 1: That's The Fun I Have Locomotive Records (En España) Miembros editar Actuales editarPhil Anselmo - Voz Dimebag Darrell † Abbott - Guitarra (1966-2004) Rex Brown (conocido también como Rex Rocker) - Bajo Vinnie Paul Abbott - Batería Anteriores editarTerry Glaze (conocido también como Terrence Lee) - Voz (1983 - 1986) Cronología editar Referencias editar↑ a b Pequeña biografía de Pantera. Consultado el Octubre de 2005. ↑ Las 10 mejores bandas de la historia del heavy. Consultado el 14 de julio de 2006. ↑ Los 100 mejores artistas de hard rock (del 60 al 41). Consultado el 14 de julio de 2006. ↑ a b c d e VH1. (2006). Behind the Music series. ↑ a b Kaye, Don. “The Best of Pantera: Far Beyond the Great Southern Cowboys' Vulgar Hits!”, Warner Music Group, 2003. ↑ For Those About to Rock: Monsters in Moscow. MSN. Consultado el 24 de octubrede 2006. ↑ Max y hil buenos muchachos, Página/12, 7 de mayo de 1998 ↑ Shanafelt, Steve (9 de julio de 2003). You’ll like them when they’re angry. Mountain Xpress. Consultado el 25 de julio de 2007. ↑ Biografía de Pantera. Rockdetector. Consultado el 29 de diciembrede 2005. ↑ Clasificación de los solos más importantes según Guitar World. Consultado el 4 de diciembre de 2007. ↑ a b RIAA US Sales Search. Consultado el 4 de octubrede 2006. ↑ Wiederhorn, Jon. “Pantera Members Rip It Up With Rebellious Side Projects”, MTV, 21 de diciembre de 2005. Consultado el 4 de noviembre de 2006. ↑ Phil Anselmo habla sobre el futuro de Pantera, 27 de mayo de 2003. Blabbermouth.net. Consultado el 17 de octubrede 2005. ↑ Philip H. Anselmo; On Behalf of Darrell Lance Abbott, Pt. I. Consultado el 17 de octubrede 2005. ↑ Bowcott, Nick. “Dimebag: Después de un año”, Metal Hammer, Enero de 2006. ↑ Crítica de Slaughter in the Vatican. Allmusic. Consultado el 21 de octubrede 2005. ↑ Megadeth Trash Pantera, Dave Matthews Band Busts Out, Mariah Skates: This Week In 1994. MTV. Consultado el 29 de noviembrede 2005. ↑ Exhorder Slaughter in the Vatican/The Law 2-in-1 Re-Release. KNAC.com. Consultado el 21 de octubrede 2005. ↑ Kyle Thomas Speaks Out on the Pantera/Exhorder 'Feud'. Blistering.com. Consultado el 5 de noviembrede 2005. Categoría:Grupos de rock y metal de EE.UU.